Lion King: A Change of Heart
by Jonathan112
Summary: Scar has a change of heart before his brother falls off the cliff in the gorge and saves Mufasa, unfortunately, he was unable to save his nephew from Shenzi and Banzai...or was he? Rated T due to blood and gore. I own nothing, except OCs, everything else belongs to Disney. Ed is able to talk and a good guy. Hyenas do not take over the Pride Lands.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs, everything else belongs to Disney. Also, this A/N goes for the entire story. Thought I'd let you readers know so I don't have continually write the disclaimer.

* * *

**Lion King: Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Claw slipping...

The sounds of thundering hooves in the gorge below...

The look of utter fear in his eyes...

Scar looked down on his brother as the larger lion held on for dear life against the cliff wall, no emotions his yellow-green eyes.

"Scar! Bro-brother! Help me!" cried Mufasa as he began to steadily lose his grip more and more.

The brown lion does nothing but stare at the bigger lion as if not caring but if one were to look closely at his eyes, one would see a battle taking place inside his mind...

* * *

Scar's Mindscape...

A brown cub with a black fur tuft atop his head, struggled against the chains he was bound by.

"I won't let you kill him!" snapped the cub as he continued to struggle.

"This is what you've always wanted you ungrateful brat!" snapped a lion with a scar across his eye, his dark eyes glowing.

"No it isn't! I wanted to be king but not like this!"

"Why should it matter? You'd still be king."

"With my brother's death on my conscience? No thanks!"

"With me, there is no right or wrong, just your way."

"I don't care anymore! You're just something my father created by neglecting me! I'M NOT YOU!"

The cub suddenly escaped his chains and pounced at the lion who was caught off guard but quickly recovered and slapped the cub away.

"See? Without me, you're like your father always said; weak and pathetic." sneered the lion looking down at him.

"I'm not weak! I'm a not pathetic! I'm me you overgrown arrogant murderer!" snarled the cub as he lunged at the lion again, this time surrounded by a bright light in the shape of a larger lion.

"You will never win!" snarled the lion as he swung at the cub, claws extended.

* * *

The Gorge...

"SCAR! HELP ME!" yelled Mufasa as his claws suddenly lost their grip on the cliff face and he began to plummet towards the stampeding wildebeests below only to suddenly have his paws grabbed by his brother.

"Sorry I'm late." said Scar calmly and he began to help his brother up.

Once Mufasa was on the ledge, Scar looked away and began to walk away.

"Scar, where are you going?" said Mufasa getting up after he managed to calm his racing heart.

"Away. I planned this, to kill you and Simba. I don't deserve to be your brother Mufasa." said Scar not turning back but then he remembered...

"Where's Simba?" said Scar turning around and the two began to look for the cub.

"Sire! Hyenas spotted not too far from here!" cried Zazu flying up to the two after he had recovered from Scar knocking him out earlier.

"No..." breathed Scar and he took off like a bullet.

After following four sets of tracks, Scar came upon Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed near a ledge that led down into a major thorny area, a piece of gold fur hanging from Banzai's mouth.

"What have you done?!" yelled Scar advancing on the hyena trio.

"We did what you told us, we killed the cub!" snapped Shenzi.

"You idiots! That wasn't part of the plan at all! The herd was supposed to kill him! Why am I even talking to you three anymore? You killed my nephew!" snarled Scar before he lunged at the three. Surprised yelps could be heard from the two who where within Scar's range as he bit into their flesh, ripping and tearing in anger until they were silent.

"Um...I actually just arrived." said Ed catching Scar off guard.

"Since when can you talk?"

"Um...oops...heh...long story. Those two didn't fill me in on when we were gonna chase the herd so...I just got here. Really I did." said Ed.

"Did you happen to see them kill Simba?"

"No. All they told me was that they got Simba and had ripped him apart and licked up the blood...and apparently ate the bones too."

Scar sighed before he sadly picked up the piece of fur with his mouth and went off to find Mufasa, to tell him the bad news, Ed hesitantly following.

If the two had followed the barely visible blood trail near the ledge of the cliff, they would have saw an injured cub climbing carefully through the thorns, tears spilling from his eyes, not only from the pain by what he had learned from the hyenas.

"Why uncle Scar? Why?" cried Simba softly as he continued to try to escape the thorny forest, despite his wounds and the three claw marks across his face.(1)

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Anyone know who gave Simba the claw marks?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mufasa!" said Scar as he approached Pride Rock and the golden lion jumped down and walked up to his brother.

"What is it Scar?" said Mufasa.

"I...I'm sorry. This is all my fault." said Scar as he set the gold tuft of fur down and Mufasa's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it belongs to." said Mufasa, a begging tone in his usually strong voice.

"I'm sorry...but it is." said Scar, unable to meet his brother's eyes and Mufasa turned away as tears flowed from his eyes.

Scar got up began to walk away, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"Ed, come along, we've got work to do." said Scar and the hyena hesitantly took Scar's right flank.

"Hey Scar, something's been bothering me. How would two hyenas, rip apart a cub so quickly and then eat the bones?" said Ed looking thoughtful.

"You think they were lying?"

"Possibly. Do you know how many times they've said something when I wasn't around and told me their false truths only to have you come along and know the truth? Seriously, they planned to tell you that we had gotten one of the cubs during their little adventure in the graveyard."

"How do I know you're not lying Ed?"

"Because they hardly told me anything about what was going on. They had their own schemes and plans they never told me about."

"Okay. Say I believe you, what do you plan to do?"

"See if I can find Simba."

"You think he's alive?"

"I have my suspiciousions."

"If you do find him, gain his trust and take care of him because if he is hurt any worse than he started with...you'll end up like your friends." threatened Scar.

"Friends? Those two pretty much treated me like shit despite our friendship. I won't harm the little guy, besides, I wanted to become friends with him in the first place." said Ed walking away.

"How come I find that hard to believe?" said Scar scratching his chin.

"Because the other two morons where around. I'm also the one who got them in trouble, remember?"

"You were always smarter than you let on, weren't you?"

"You have no idea Scar."

"I don't like that name anymore. I'm going back to Taka."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go look for the kid."

Taka watched as Ed walked off and once the hyena was out of sight, Taka turned around and began walking back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

Cliff ledge; One Hour Later...

Ed was sniffing the ground near the ledge when his nose touched a small puddle of blood and he whipped the stuff off his nose and looked down into the thorny forest below and gulped.

"This is gonna hurt..." muttered Ed before he did got a running start and jumped into the thorns below.

"YOOOOOOOOOW!" screamed Ed clutching his behind as he shot out of the thorns, his rear and most of his body covered in thorns or needles.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

"Eh! Oh! Ah! Ouch!" cried Ed as he finally reached the end of the thorn forest and climbed out, covered in needles and thorns.

"What I do for helping out Scar...I mean Taka." muttered Ed as he began to remove the thorns from his person. After ten minutes, he was finally free of the painful objects and he looked down to see a narrow blood trail mixed with paw-prints and he started to follow them, with a slight limp.

"Note to self, never jump into a thorn forest." muttered Ed as he continued to follow the trail.

* * *

Unknown Area...

Simba, now unconscious, was lying near a river, his wounds now mostly healed except the three across his face when a rather small lion with very dirty gold fur and a messy brown mane walks onto the scene and spots the wounded cub. The lion looks around and sees nobody around and cautiously walks up to the cub and looks him over and notices the cub is still breathing. Being careful of the cub's wounds, the lion picks the cub up with his teeth and walks off, wading through a shallow and calm region of the river.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Anyone care to guess who the lion was that rescued Simba?


End file.
